Wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resins have good physical properties of heat resistance, dimensional stability, and fluidity when being melted, and thus, are widely used around the world, mainly in the electronic parts industry, as materials for injection molding. Particularly, due to excellent dimensional stability and electricity insulation performance, the usage of the wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resin has been expanding into films and substrates for electronic materials, connectors for electronics, and other materials for bobbins.
A wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resin, which is a thermoplastic polymer prepared by condensation polymerization, may be kneaded with an inorganic filler such as a glass fiber and talc and extruded in order to prepare a wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resin compound. In addition, the wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resin compound may be processed by injection molding to form an injection-molded product.
Since connectors of electronics or bobbins in which the wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resin compound is used generate a large amount of heat, they need to have excellent heat resistance. However, since the wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resin and inorganic fillers which are main materials for the wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resin compound respectively have very low thermal conductivity less than or equal to 0.2 W/mK, the wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resin compound, including the materials, has low thermal conductivity, and an injection-molded product including the wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resin compound also has low heat resistance and durability.